


Shouldn't be happening

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: "You know we shouldn't be doing this, right?"





	Shouldn't be happening

"You know we shouldn't be doing this, right?"

Eliot is the one to pull back this time. Jake can't help noticing that his lips are swollen and red, and his hair is mussed. He thinks to himself _I made that happen_ and he feels a tiny amount of pride. He also knows that Eliot is right. It doesn't stop him from leaning in for another kiss.

"I'm serious, Jake. Your team could walk in any minute."

Jake smiles. "This is tame compared to what the rest of us usually end up seeing Clay doing," he tells him. "There was this time with a pair of twins in Oklahoma..."

Eliot kisses him, and Jake suspects it's only to stop him talking. Which is an appropriate response, but he decides that means he's won. So he steals another kiss as his prize.

Jake really doesn't care if the team catches him making out with his amazingly hot... whatever Eliot is to him. So he tells him so.

Eliot shakes his head and gives Jake the tiniest smile. "You're a menace," he says to Jake before he pulls him back in for a kiss.

Jake doesn't disagree.


End file.
